


you're the only girl I've got on my list

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [50]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen Friendship, Kissing, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Snow, minor but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Star City glistened and twinkled as dusk bled into twilight. Christmas lights and displays combined with the blanket of white that had yet to be completely ruined by the traffic to turn it into a picture perfect holiday scene. With more snow on the way and below freezing temperatures for the next few days, it’d take time before it devolved into a sludgy, icy, oil-stained mess.Kara loved it. Decembers in National City were often still comfortable in thin sweaters or even t-shirts, and sometimes all the holiday light fixtures just made it look like a more polished Las Vegas instead of evoking feelings of comfort and joy. So when Laurel had extended an invitation to spend Christmas week with her in Star City, Kara had excitedly said yes before even really thinking it over.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: exchanges [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	you're the only girl I've got on my list

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



* * *

Star City glistened and twinkled as dusk bled into twilight. Christmas lights and displays combined with the blanket of white that had yet to be completely ruined by the traffic to turn it into a picture perfect holiday scene. With more snow on the way and below freezing temperatures for the next few days, it’d take time before it devolved into a sludgy, icy, oil-stained mess.

Kara loved it. Decembers in National City were often still comfortable in thin sweaters or even t-shirts, and sometimes all the holiday light fixtures just made it look like a more polished Las Vegas instead of evoking feelings of comfort and joy. So when Laurel had extended an invitation to spend Christmas week with her in Star City, Kara had excitedly said yes before even really thinking it over.

Of course, thinking it over she realized she’d be spending the holiday week away from her family. Then she’d realized it was the first holiday she’d be spending alone with Laurel since they’d started dating. And she’d stuck with her decision.

Laurel had kept some distance between them even after they took their relationship more seriously than a few flirtatious team ups and outings for coffee. It was clear, even without taking into account this Laurel’s sordid and often villainous past, that she had trust issues and a hard time opening up, letting others in close. Which meant this invite wasn’t to be taken lightly. Clearly, she was putting in some effort to let Kara in, and Kara was not about to turn that down.

Besides. Alex and Kelly deserved a Christmas on their own without feeling guilty about Kara being lonely or left out. 

Getting a white Christmas was pretty nice, too.

“Tomorrow the snow plows will come through, and then it will look disgusting everywhere,” Laurel commented as they strolled down the sidewalk, enjoying the evening in downtown Star City. Her gloved hand held Kara’s, her grip loose but constant. “They didn’t get a chance to salt everywhere before the flurries started. It was kind of a surprise.”

Kara shrugged, her smile wide and bright. “Well, that works out perfectly for me. I get to see it before the magic’s gone.” Her fingers gave a gentle but brief squeeze to Laurel’s hand. Every step they took made a soft crunch in the snow, and Kara loved the sound. “Usually for a view like this, I have to go all the way to the Fortress.”

A wry, curious expression glanced her way. “Fortress?” Laurel sounded bemused, and Kara could only imagine how that had to sound to someone who had no clue what she was talking about.

“Oh, right, you don’t know about that.” Heat bloomed in her cheeks, and Kara hoped that her scarf hid the blush creeping over her face. “The Fortress of Solitude is my cousin’s...well, I guess you’d call it his lair? Kind of like how Batman has the Batcave, Oliver had the bunker, that sort of thing. It’s up in the arctic.”

“Huh.” Laurel still sounded quite amused at it all. “Well, with a location like that, no wonder it's called the Fortress of Solitude.” There was a dry mirth in her voice and a twinkle in her eyes as she stared ahead.

“Excuse me, are you mocking Superman’s lair?” Kara asked with mock indignation.

Laurel smirked. “Not at all. Though honestly, his lair sounds much more fitting for Batman. Or something Oliver would dream of and then run back home from because he couldn’t really cut it on his own.”

Kara sombered slightly at that, looking out at the other people bustling about as night set in. There was a pang in her chest that she was still adjusting to. “Oliver had his flaws, but he was better when he worked with others. He wasn’t always great at it, sure, and maybe he thought he was supposed to work alone but let others tag along, but maybe if he’d been more accepting of help…”

“Hey.” Laurel’s grip on Kara’s hand tightened as she came to a stop, tugging at Kara to do the same. Once she had, Laurel led them out of the way of others and reached over with her empty hand to stroke some of Kara’s loose hair, brushing it back from her face. An unfamiliar expression twisted Laurel’s face for a moment, her whole body tense. She took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m sorry. Sometimes my method of coping with things seems a little harsh to others. Truth is, Oliver and I might have too much in common. And...I miss him, too. I don’t know if we ever would have truly liked each other, being too different from the version of the other we missed, but I respected him. And I owe him my life. I think what happened was going to happen no matter what.”

Warmth and a rush of emotions flooded Kara as she listened, watching Laurel’s face pinch and scrunch up as she struggled with opening up. They both knew it wasn’t easy for her, especially about such a delicate and painful subject, but she pushed through. Kara’s hand let go of Laurel’s, both of hers reaching up and cupping Laurel’s face.

The touch made Laurel start, slightly, her eyes refocusing on Kara’s as she came out of her own headspace. As the affection sank in, Laurel smiled. This one was soft, gentle, and it lit up her face in the glow of multicolored Christmas lights.

“Thank you,” Kara whispered.

“Don’t mention it,” Laurel whispered back. But there was a softness, an honesty in her voice that belied the way her words hinted at walls trying to build back up. Her tongue darted out briefly, wetting her lips, while her eyes darted about. When her gaze lifted upwards, she grinned, pointing up at what had caught her eye.

Kara tilted her head back to see and then laughed. “Well, you know what they say about mistletoe.”

“It can be deadly if you eat it?” Laurel replied wryly. Her eyes were twinkling.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.” Kara was already tugging Laurel to her, and she grinned when Laurel laughed even as she pressed her lips to Kara’s. It was chaste and playful, and after their noses brushed together as their foreheads touched. Kara grinned, feeling a thrill at such a holiday movie moment. She was so glad she said yes to Laurel’s invitation. 

* * *


End file.
